Reborn in Sleaze: A Tribute to Dave Lepard
Reborn in Sleaze: A Tribute to Dave Lepard is a compilation album, released on the 1st of October 2011. The entire album is, like the title says, a tribute to Dave Lepard (born as David Hellman), who was the singer of Crashdïet until he was found dead on the 20th of January 2006.Dave Lepard, Sleazeroxx.comCRASHDIET: 'Reborn In Sleaze' Tribute Album In The Works - Jan. 21, 2010, Blabbermouth.netMore Bands Announced For 'Reborn In Sleaze: A Tribute To Dave Lepard' - Mar. 1, 2010, Blabbermouth.net The other part of the title, Reborn in Sleaze, is a reference to the 2005 debut album by Crashdïet, called Rest in Sleaze (which in itself is a travesty of the term "rest in peace").'Reborn In Sleaze: A Tribute To Dave Lepard' Audio Samples Released - Dec. 26, 2010, Blabbermouth.net All of the songs on this album are covers of songs that are featured on Rest in Sleaze except for "Lost Horizons". The cover by Bulletrain was first mentioned on the band's MySpace page on the 19th of February 2010Reborn In Sleaze - A tribute to Dave Lepard, Myspace.com although the band did not appear on the final version of the album mostly due to financial reasons. This album was first mentioned on the 20th of January 2010 on the Street Symphonies Records' website. It was then believed that the album would be released some time during 2010. This was later changed on the 2nd of April 2010 when the release date was pushed to January 2011. On the 14th of December 2010 the release date was set to the late spring of 2011. Though, on the 24th of May 2011 the release date was set to the summer of that year.News, Streetsymphonies.com Finally, the album was released on the 1st of October 2011. Reborn in Sleaze: A Tribute to Dave Lepard contains a note in memory of Dave Lepard written by the American journalist Brian Rademacher, editor in chief of RockEyez webzine. There was just 250 numbered copies of the album available, 200 of which sold by Street Symphonies Records and the other 50 copies by Lepard Store in Uppsala, Sweden (the shop managed by the mother of Dave Lepard, Lisbeth Hellman). Part of the earnings were given to the Dave Lepard Memorial Fund to support young musicians. Track listing #Midnite Sun – "Knokk 'em Down" #Speed Stroke – "Riot in Everyone" #Skull Daze – "Queen Obscene / 69 Shots" #Peep Show – "Breakin' the Chainz" #Superhorrorfuck – "Needle in Your Eye" #Ragdolls – "Tikket" #Cyanide 4 – "Out of Line" #DNR – "It's a Miracle" #Hell in the Club – "Straight Outta Hell" #Shining Line – "Back on Trakk" #BlackRain – "Lost Horizons" (only a demo by Crashdïet) Project dropouts *Bulletrain left the project due to several reasons among financial ones. They were supposed to perform the song "It's a Miracle" on this album. *Sister left the project for unknown reasons. They were supposed to perform the song "Straight Outta Hell" on this album. *Johnny Burning left the project for unknown reasons. They were supposed to perform the song "Riot in Everyone" on this album. *Killer Klown left the project for unknown reasons. They were supposed to perform the song "Knokk 'em Down" on this album. *Midnight Cowboys left the project for unknown reasons. They were supposed to perform the song "Back on Trakk" on this album. *Pompei Nights left the project for unknown reasons. They were supposed to perform the song "Back on Trakk" on this album. *Pretty Wild left the project for unknown reasons. They were supposed to perform the song "Needle in Your Eye" on this album. *Sex Slaves left the project for unknown reasons. They were supposed to perform the song "Tikket" on this album. Reviews Notes Category:Albums/singles